Tea and Tomatoes
by x0peachez0x
Summary: England visits Spain's Cafe for some relaxing tea but things take an interesting turn.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters shown in this story, they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. I do NOT make a profit from writing these stories and such...etc

Summary-England drops by Spain's Cafe for some relaxing tea, but things don't go as expected. (Great isn't it?*sarcasm*)

AN- My first fic to ever be published! HOORAY! Well actually I tried uploading one a few months back but it didn't work, sooo this counts as my first one! I absolutely adore this pairing, even though they aren't romantically involved in any shape or form(*GASP* YGOTAS reference!...not really) and I will probably be shot by all the SpainxRomano/SpainxPrussia(ooh that's new!) etc fangirls, I think they suit each other. If you do not support(?) this pairing then you don't have to read and please don't flame(?)

ENJOY~(btw I am not a pro at writing)

"Refill!" The strong British accent beckoned from a lone table inside Spain's Cafe, making the Spainard sigh as he lifted the china teacup and saucer from the counter. He moved quicker than before to place the china on England's awaiting table.

"Jeesh **Inglaterra**! How many cups can you down, ay? You're using up all my teabags!" Spain shook his head incredulously whilst tidying the messy table before him. England gracefully clasped his tea, eyes closed in an elegant manner as he took a sip. Whilst England continued to drink, Spain mentally counted the seconds, watching the blonde man from the corner of his eye. After 5 seconds, England's eyes flew open, and in a state of panic, he spurted the tainted liquid over the Spainard, who hadn't gotten out of the way in time.

Coughing and spluttering, England furiously wiped his mouth with the back of his uniform sleeve and glared emerald daggers towards the soaked brunette. Spain stared back in a state of shock, then burst out laughing, gripping the table for support.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK, YOU BASTARD?" England was fuming, face turning redder by the second. He should have known that Spain would try something funny, even if it wasn't funny at all in his opinion, and he should have kept his guard up. 'No! It's entirely his fault! He shouldn't have messed with my tea!' He watched as the Spanish man straightened up, drying his face with his yellow apron, and waited for a suitable explanation...if there was one.

"Haha! I just added a few spices to make it taste better! I didn't poison it don't worry, heh heh!" Spain couldn't help laughing from the look England was giving him; his reaction had been too funny! This made England scowl as he shouted, "SPICES? WHO THE FUCK ADDS SPICES TO A CIVILISED CUP OF TEA? I HATE SPICES, YOU DUMB TWAT!"

The so-called 'dumb twat' ignored the blonde's ranting and brushed off the insults, seeking the kitchen roll. Whilst he disappeared behind the counter, England had a right mind to take off without paying, but decided against it as he didn't want to leave with a horrible taste in his mouth. He turned in the direction of the counter to demand Spain for a PROPER refill, when said man had already appeared in front of him, kitchen roll in hand and smiling like nothing had happened. England peered through narrowed eyes as the brunette wiped his table and arranged his cutlery in a professional manner.

"You don't like spices..." Spain murmured to himself, even though England could clearly hear, and noticed the tomatoes resting on the British man's plate. "...and you haven't even touched your **tomates**!"

England huffed and crossed his arms, glaring challengingly at the Spainard. He said sarcastically, "So sorry I couldn't be more like your 'baby' Romano and eat all your rotten food!"

Spain froze, his hand hovering over the unfinished meal and his eyes suddenly darkened. England sensed the change, waves of guilt crashing through him as he looked to his friend with concerned eyes. 'Perhaps I went a bit far?' He thought, before Spain stood up silently, not making eye contact but staring at the tomato. That was when realisation hit England.

"Don't you fucking...!" He warned, but his reply was too slow. The tomato collided into England's face with so much force that he was knocked backwards and off his chair, smacking onto the wooden floor below.

Spain leaned over the table to see his handiwork, and smirked when he saw England lying defenceless on his back, limbs sticking out at odd angles and his face splattered with what-used-to-be his unfinished tomato. '**Tonto** Englishman' He thought mischievously, kneeling down beside his friend. He watched, intrigued as the tomato skin slowly slid down the pale man's cheek, leaving a trail of fruity residue and tiny seeds. The sight instantly attracted Spain's attention and he felt compelled to lean down and lick away that fruity goodness, right off that man's face...which is what he did only moments later; with long slides and the occasional flick of a pink tongue, slurping and tasting not only the sweetness of the tomato, but the sweet flavour that was England.

The blond man stirred, fingers twitching slightly, trying to regain any feeling from the shock. When something moist passed over his eyelids, he tensed, trying to decipher what was caressing his face. The 'moist thing' slid down his nose and traced swirls in his cheeks, making him smile from the ticklish feeling and he relaxed, enjoying this...whatever 'this' was. However, it wasn't soon after he did this, that he felt the moist thing sweep past his lips and an audible cry of pleasure escaped his mouth. He froze, as did the moist thing. He inwardly cursed himself for being so careless.

Spain had heard England's cry of what he made out to almost be a pitiful whimper, and immediately wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds. A lust filled grin spread across his face as he slowly lowered his head so it was less than an inch from his friend's, and delicately kissed those small lips.

Green eyes flew open, cheeks becoming red as England met the sight before him. Spain's lips were on his...and to make matters worse, he was gazing right at him with a look of...what? England didn't want to know as he watched the brunette smirk, lips still connected to lips, his pink tongue prodding at the entrance to his mouth. The heat rushed to his face and he roughly shoved Spain away, scooting backwards as far as possible, since his legs seemed to fail him, until he hit a table leg.

"W-w-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? FUCKING PERVERT!" The blonde yelled, whilst trying to catch his breath and quit his persistent shaking. Spain just looked at him blankly, his mind slowly processing England's reactions and what course of action to take next. Two options popped into his head, he could either pounce on the quivering man and finish what he had begun, or he could apologise and say he couldn't resist tomatoes. 'Apologising is probably the smartest idea' that was when he noticed England's rosy cheeks and wide eyes, he looked...

"**Lindo**!" Cooed Spain, shuffling over to the blonde man who was now immediately seeking shelter beneath a table. Spain reached the spot where England once sat then peered round the table leg to get a better look at his hiding friend. Green eyes glared back, daring Spain to get any closer, hands gripping the table legs on either side of his hunched body, his knees supporting his heaving chest. He looked like a caged animal who was trying to defend his territory, 'a very **lindo** animal' Spain thought, that same smirk appearing again.

"W-what's wrong with you Spain? You've been hanging out with France too much!" England's eyes hurriedly scanned the brunette, searching for any remains of sanity. Spain was grinning, his strong hands clawing at the floor, back arched as he crouched like a cat and his eyes glistening with predatory intent. England found this situation, being trapped under a table and cornered by a crazed Spanish man, quite...arousing. His stomach was churning, jolting his body with the occasional shiver of excitement as he waited with apprehension for Spain to reply.

"I never realised how _cute_ you are Arthur! Such a _cute _little Englishman!" Spain said teasingly, eyes greedily taking in his attractive friend. A thick eyebrow twitched, and England's temper snapped again.

"SHUTUP! YOU SICK PERVERT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The British man's reaction was exactly what Spain had been waiting for. Without thinking, Spain pounced, silencing England's complaints.

"You shouldn't...make me angry...you know!" Spain spoke between breaths as he fought against the other man's fighting limbs, finally pinning his arms behind a table leg. Raising his head to meet Spain's, England stared back with a look of confusion and anger.

"Or what? You'll turn into a pervert and shove tomatoes in my face?" He gritted his teeth, hating the fact that he was now defenceless. However, being pressed against Spain's body like this wasn't all that bad. 'No! It is! It fucking is!' He shook the pleasing thought away; not allowing himself to succumb to the effects his friend was having over his body...specifically his lower body.

Spain frowned, replying, "I am not a **pervertido**! And yes, I will if you don't eat them!"

"I don't want to eat anything your 'baby' likes! Now release me!" England didn't care if he made Spain angrier he just wanted to leave this cafe. Even better, leave this country! But Spain didn't seem to agree. He tightened his grip on England's trapped wrists and said, in a low tone, "Why do you keep bringing Lovino into this?"

Struggling once again, the blonde man instinctively replied, "Why do you love him?"

Spain froze, shocked by his friend's forwardness. England was equally as surprised, more embarrassed now, but he held the brunette's gaze with a look of determination. He couldn't comprehend why he had just raised the topic that had been bothering him for so long, but was to craving for an answer to care.

"You think I love Lovino?"

"I KNOW you do! You're always rushing to his side and looking out for him like he's your child or something! But he's not!"

Spain released England's hands then sank to his bum, legs apart before his friend, his face a mixture of emotions. The blonde eyed him warily, suspicious about his sudden change in attitude.

"Lovino is not my child, I know, but I'm the closest thing he has to a guardian. I raised him when no one else wanted to, so he is precious to me..." Spain smiled a heart warming smile. "Isn't it the same for you and America?"

England flinched at the mention of the independent nation, and sat upright as far as the underside of the table would allow him, gazing at the smooth floor. Quietly he said, "...No. I always hated that bastard."

Spain sensed that England didn't want to talk about his past and was lying about 'hating' America, so he crossed his legs, smiling and merely said, "I understand."

At this point, England looked up and found he wanted to tell his friend the truth about how he really felt. The words were about to pour out, when Spain cocked his head to one side and said cheekily, "Sooo does this mean you're jealous about me paying more attention to Lovi?"

The touching moment had vanished as soon as the blush had returned to England's cheeks.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF THAT TWAT?" Screamed the British man, he was tightening his fists and barely refraining from lashing out. Spain just laughed.

"Ayy** Inglaterra**..." Spain crawled next to his angry friend, whispering in his pink ear, "...I know you just want to be loved."

England felt like his head had just exploded from the immediate blood rush. He tried to stop the giddy smirk that was creeping across his face by covering his mouth, then pushed Spain away mumbling something along the lines of, "Fuck off you dirty pervert!"

Spain clearly hadn't heard England's attempted threat, since he wrapped his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his cheek. "You don't need to feel lonely **mi amigo**, I'll always love you!" The Spainard breathed in England's sweet scent whilst ignoring his squirms and insults. "You smell like **tomates**!"

When England realised he wasn't going to break free anytime soon, he stopped resisting and slumped in Spain's arms defeated. He sighed, "W-whatever! Just don't try anything funny!"

"Like what?" Spain was interested now, smirking as his friend's face became redder.

"Just hurry up and let go! I want my refill!" England said, avoiding the question.

"Like...this?" The brunette tilted England's face to meet his, and then placed a quick but delicate kiss upon his tomato flavoured lips.

There was a SLAP then a shuffling of chairs as England's figure emerged from beneath a table, face an incredible red and scowling with twitching eyebrows. He stomped over to the cafe counter and began brewing a kettle, murmuring curses that were most likely aimed at the half-crying, half-laughing man hidden under a table.

Spain laughed away the pain throbbing from his inflamed left cheek, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. 'He didn't mean it! He loves me really! Right?' He thought hopefully, looking to his friend busying himself at the counter. England caught his gaze and smiled slightly.

"You know Antonio...you taste like tea." It wasn't a declaration of love or anything dramatic like that, but it was enough to make Spain's heart pound. He beamed.

"And you like tea, don't you?" The brunette said, hoping his friend caught his meaning.

England chuckled lightly, eyes deep with compassion as he replied, "Yes, I love tea."

~END~

Spanish Translations(thanks to the trusty Babelfish):

**Inglaterra-**England

**Tomates-**Tomatoes

**Tonto-**Silly

**Lindo-**Cute

**Pervertido-**Pervert

**Mi amigo-**My friend

AN: Soooo how was it? Not much of a plot(if there was one), just fluff really(if this can be considered as fluff?). R&R would be much appreciated and remember..._don't be hatin!_


End file.
